Tattoo
by JupiterMoon97
Summary: Team Core Tech wants something to represent them so they decide to get tattos. Not my best summary xD Update on Im what soon.
1. Chapter 1

Team Core Tech were in a dinner talking about what would be a good way to represent they were the famous Team Core Tech.

'I think a tshirt would be a good one'. Said Bren.

'Like Im gonna be wearing the same shirt for my life' said Jinja.

'You have been wearing the same clothes for what like a year now so if you don't like the idea say no Jin!' said Bren.

'Quit it you to' said Chase.

'Maybe tattos' said Dax.

'What is a tatto' asked Beyal.

'Is like a permanent drawing on your body' said Jinja.

'That's a pretty good idea'. Said Chase.

'Not for me my brother got a tattoo and I was there and he was even yelling because of the pain so no' said a scared Bren.

'Don't be a baby glasses'

'Yeah come on Bren it will be worth it' said Chase.

'Uhhh… ok'

'So what would it be the Team Core Tech sign? Asked Jinja

'Great idea Jin, now we just need to know were we would want the tattos' said Chase.

'Princess should get it on her chest' said Dax laughin.

' You idiot and you should get it on your dumb mouth' she said after punching him.

'It was just a joke princess' said Dax 'Im gonna get it on my rigt shoulder'.

'I think Im gonna get it on my neck no not my neck above my chest I think' said Jinja.

' Uhh Jin you sure about that?' asked Chase.

'Yes!' she yelled

'Well if Dax is gonna get his permanent drawing on his right shoulder then I will get mine on my left shoulder' said Beyal.

'What about you B?' asked Chase.

'Leg' he said nervous.

'I think Im gonna get it above my chest like Jin I wanna feel the pain before you' he said.

'Chase don't get overprotective with me if you don't want it there then don't get it there'.

'Im gonna get it there and that's it!'

'Well lets go get those tattos' said dax.

After an hour they got to their destiny.

'Well here it is' said Dax

'I change my mind I rather get a washable one' said a scared Bren.

'No your not in fact your gonna be the first one to get it' said Jinja.

Well there tattoos are gonna become permanent on the next chapter also the last chapter there only 2 chapters for this story. And yes Team Core Tech is already 18 so they can get their tattoos in peace requests are open!


	2. Chapter 2

'Why do I have to be the first one?' asked a scared Bren.

'Stop being a big baby Bren' said Jinja

'So who's first?' asked the store owner

'This one right here' said Jinja pointing at Bren.

'But first I like to know what you want and were all of you want it' said the owner

'Im gonna get it on my left shoulder' said Dax.

'Above my chest' said Jinja

'Im going to get above my chest to but, Im going to get it before her' said Chase

'I will get mine in my right shoulder' said Beyal.

'What about you kid you're the first one so go ahead tell me'

'Leg' said Bren.

'Wich one?'

'I don't care just be quick!'

'Here's the design we want' said Chase giving the drawing to the owner.

'Ok let's get started oh and you to that want it on your chest you have to take of your shirts' said the owner.

'What no you are not taking your shirt off infront of this weird dude' said Chase.

'I agree with baby suno, princess you are not taking the shirt off' said Dax.

'Guys I know what Im doing do you really think Im gonna let him touch me or something come on seriously' said Jinja.

'Ugh ok but were going to stay we are not leaving you alone with him. Said Chase.

'Ok ok' said jinja.

'Oh crag is it to late to go get shirts' said Bren.

'Yes!' said Dax.

'Kid nothing's going to happen to you it wont hurt a lot'

Then he started to draw the tattoo on Bren's left leg. 'Happy toughts happy toughts Crag!'.  
'Are you sure you want your tatto there Jin?' asked Chase  
'For the last time Yes! but I wouldnt mind if you stayed because honestly I dont want to be alone with that guy'  
'Ha I knew it ok I'll stay with you well I guess all of will stay with you'  
'Next' said the owner.  
'Finally Im free!' yelled Bren.  
They stayed there for about 7 hours.  
'Never again in my life am I gonna listen to Dax!' said Jinja.  
'Geez princess its already over with it what's the problem'.  
'Ok its over with I think we all should go eat and try to forget about this dang pain' said Chase.  
'I never tought that drawings were so painful' said Beyal.


End file.
